Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by rubbergun
Summary: Sirius Black is very observant when it comes to others. Much less when it comes to himself.  There's something that has been quietly developing in the recesses of his marauder-y brain. Something rather big and important.
1. Curiosity Killed My Innocence

WARNING: Slash. Rating may go up in the later chapters. Also, English isn't my native language.

**Summary: **Sirius Black is very observant when it comes to others. Much less when it comes to himself. There's something that has been quietly developing in the recesses of his marauder-y brain. Something rather big and important.

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

_**Part I: Curiosity killed my innocence**_

Sirius was half-sitting, half-lying on Moony's bed, gazing lazily at the owner of the said bed as he was again going on about a book, something called "Crime and Punishment"...or was it "Pride and Prejudice"? Padfoot got them mixed up sometimes, which in return caused Remus face to take on that disappointed look that only he could successfully achieve and make Sirius feel guiltier than the one time he set a couple of house-elves on fire by accident (no long-lasting damage was done, thank god).

In his defence, Sirius couldn't really help it; was it his fault that he was way more captivated by Moony's quiet, honey-laced voice than whatever novel some sappy old bird had written centuries ago? His voice soothed the animagus. It made him instantly content with the world, as if nothing could ever trouble him, with the condition that he would never stop hearing Moony's soft droning about books he had never read and chocolate he'd never tasted.

Remus Lupin - a werewolf, a booksnogger extraordinaire, __one of his mates.__ No, but those are not quite the right words now, are they? Because Remus was more than that, more than the chubby, lovable tagalong Peter and different from James in ways the boy couldn't quite describe.

Sirius averted his eyes. He realized he had been staring at Remus' mouth. It was a _nice_ mouth. _Very nice_, in fact. Moony was quite attractive, if you asked him - what with his _very nice_ mouth and _very nice_ dimples and _very nice_ eyes. Even his scars were very nice. Sirius had a sudden urge to trace the more subtle one that crossed the right side of his face, starting from his cheekbone, then travelling further across his cheek and fading out on his nose. Moony had a very nice nose as well. It was such a pity really, Sirius wished he had a nice nose. The current one, much to his displeasure, was too mean. He came from a long line of mean noses. Some of them even evil. This nose-talk was getting him down a bit so he zoned in on the werewolf's voice. Apparently, he failed at being discreet at this undoubtedly hard task and drew Remus' attention.

**"What?"** Moony glanced at the other boy unsurely.

**"...Uh?" **Either he was slowly turning into a troll or, well, __turning into a troll.__Sirius Black was a smooth talker, there was no excuse for this lack of coherence. Absolutely none. Bad Sirius! He mentally scolded himself.

**"You sort of...-oh, never mind. As I was saying, Jane Austen is..." **

Sweet Merlin, Moony was gorgeous. And he really wanted to touch that bloody beautiful scar. So, of course, he did.

As Moony had started talking about Mr. Darcy, the sandy-haired boy suddenly found slick, long fingers on and about his face. Brown eyes jumped out of their respective sockets and a smaller hand batted away the fairskinned fingers.

**"...Padfoot, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?" **Moony suddenly found the voice that was coming out of his mouth very unfamiliar.

Oh, he was used to full-body hugs that lasted more than some people would deem appropriate and next to no personal space. That was all a part of the usual contract when it came to being a friend of one Sirius Black, but this was quite new. Moony couldn't quite put his finger on what it was that differed so bloody much, except that he was blushing like a maiden on her wedding night.

**"Moony. " **Sirius announced as if he was about to make an official statement.

**"Padfoot."** Remus raised a skeptical, cut-the-nonsense-pads eyebrow.

**"You are quite a swell bloke, Remus J. Lupin." **He finished a tad lamely. The aforementioned Remus J. Lupin failed to notice the strange spark in his best mate's eyes. There was something else Sirius was really, really curious about. And now that he thought about it, had been for some time.

**"Um, thanks?"** Remus didn't really see where this was going, but he felt the blush spreading all the way down his neck. Sirius found this strangely adorable and made a mental note to compliment the boy more often. Then a pair of lips came to rest upon the corner of Moony's own and he lost the ability to do anything at all.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

P.S. This is technically my first fic, so, you know, I'd really appreciate it.


	2. Revelations

_**Chapter II: Revelations**_

Shortly, Sirius pulled away, as if he hadn't just mere seconds ago kissed the befuddled werewolf. He went back to his previous position on Moony's bed, long limbs sprawled all over the opposite side of it, challenging some sort of Greek god. Mischievous gray eyes found unblinking brown ones.

"**Moony, you practically ooze chocolate! I knew you sneaked in something behind Wormtail's food observant eye!"**

As if on cue, the other boy's eyes fluttered rapidly. He had completely lost his wits; the easygoing tone of his mate's voice left him even more perplexed. Surely he didn't dream the previous episode?

"**What...-that,-that's not the point!"**

Sirius kept directing the conversation in other way. Remus had no idea how he could go from snogging to food-talk in 0.5 seconds. He would have started doubting his sanity, if he hadn't been able to distinguish a wet patch in the right corner of his mouth.

"**I'm afraid you lost me there. **_**Chocolate**_**, Moony! I bet it was my favourite, wasn't it?"**

The black haired boy continued, leaving no room for an answer. As if Moony could do anything other than gape.

"**I'm sure it was, it tasted just like it! That subtle tinge of caramel...**_**per-fec-tion!**_** I thought mates are supposed to share things! Oh, how you've saddened me, my dear old friend."**

Sirius loathed confrontation, so, of course, he chose to babble in his usual manner. He even had the nerve to sound insulted at the last remark. Remus kept staring at him like he had grown a second head. No, rather a third one.

"**Share things? Things like...well, I don't know, SPIT?"**

Remus had somehow regained the ability of speech. His intonation sounded a bit desperate though to Sirius' ears.

"**Hey! My saliva tastes lovely! I just had a butterbeer, Moony. Didn't you notice?" **He pouted.

"**Oh, I'm afraid I did, Padfoot." **Remus' eyes suddenly found the cover of his bed very fascinating.

"**So...what did you think?" **After a brief and very awkward pause for Remus and only slightly less awkward for Sirius, the latter asked.

"**About what?" **Remus had become so aware of his surroundings that he felt incapable of focusing on what his friend was saying.

Sirius impatiently waved his hands. Remus wasn't surprised about this sudden change of mood, since the gray-eyed boy had a flare for the dramatic.

"**Oh, COME ON! You know perfectly well about what!" **He drawled.

Going for his usual approach, when it concerned romancing and charming the female population of Hogwarts out of their right mind, he put on his best come-hither look.

"**You like?" **

Remus groaned at Sirius lack of anything remotely like modesty.

"**That's rich, Sirius. Also, you bloody kissed me! On the mouth! I think I felt your tongue! What the sodding hell?"** With every next word, the quiet werewolf grew more frustrated, until he found his voice twice as loud and twice as hysterical as when he had started.

Remus snapped his mouth shut in shock and pressed his palm against it, halfway expecting other obscenities to burst out without his own consent. Sirius was staring at him open-mouthed. Remus blushed furiously.

"**Um. Pardon my language?"**

When Remus found the courage to look up, Sirius was wearing a shit-eating grin.

"**You just SWORE, Moony! YOU. SWORE. I don't think I have ever heard you swear before. This is a monumental event!" **

Why was Remus the only one who was getting embarrassment out of this conversation? He brushed Sirius' previous attempt at a different subject away, and, surprising himself, asked The Question.

"**Sirius! Why did you kiss me?" **

"**Curiosity." **The boy answered nonchalantly and shrugged.

"**Curiosity?" **Remus repeated incredulously.

"**Curiosity." **The animagus confirmed.

"**Padfoot!" **Remus was nearly screaming in despair.

Sirius made himself more comfortable on Remus' bed and sighed,

" **'s simple, Moony, I just felt like kissing you. Would you awfully mind, if I tried it once more? I think I didn't quite get the right spot the first time. Not that the corner of your mouth isn't splendid; I just want to try it PROPERLY, right on the middle!"**

Remus thought he was hearing things.

"**Sirius, you can't just go around kissing people!"**

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"**Not 'people'. You're Moony!"**

"**Brilliant observation, Sherlock Holmes." **Remus said, growing annoyed.

"**Please don't be grumpy; I hate it when you get grumpy." **Sirius suddenly sounded very young. Remus wondered, if he had any idea of the effect his kicked-puppy eyes had on the werewolf.

Remus instantly eased off.

"**Sirius...what exactly were you...curious about?" **He gently inquired.

Sirius kept talking, as if he hadn't heard Remus' previous question. **"Moony, are you aware you have very nice features? Soft features; really wonderful, to be honest." **Sirius thought he felt his heart speeding up. He felt very exposed, vulnerable even. That was a rather new feeling, he didn't like it one bit.

"_**Of**__**course,**_** " **Remus concluded,

"**This is a prank, isn't it? Well, it's a rather bad one, you should have tried harder! 'Nice features'? Really, Pads? In what universe did you think I would actually buy that one?" **He laughed half-heartedly.

Remus put on a self-deprecating smile, a perfect facade. It seemed that once he had come to the realization, he had to cultivate it further.

"_**Really**_** nice; I bet my scars just add to the overall beauty. As does the sickly pallor, of course, and-"**

"**Cut it out, Remus! A...a, a **_**moth**_** has more self-esteem than you do!" **Sirius snapped.

He lowered his voice.

"**I am not going to watch you putting yourself down. And this is not a prank." **A fiery pair of eyes found Remus' own.

"**Well, Sirius, you keep saying that, but I can't really find another plausible reason. Certainly even you would know the difference between friendly behavior and really crossing the line." **Remus sounded like he was trying to explain a very difficult concept to a child.

"**'Even me'? What is that supposed to mean?" **He snarled, sounding affronted.

"**It's supposed to mean that it is not acceptable to suddenly, out of nowhere kiss one of your mates!" **Moony wasn't angry, but he was getting more bemused by every passing moment.

As Remus was trying to steady his voice, Sirius blurted out, **"Moony, I think I might be a bit...queer."**

Remus glanced at Sirius face, trying to figure out, if he was serious (no pun intended).

"**...What?"**

"**Well, don't act so bloody surprised about it! I just kissed you!" **Sirius said defensively.

Remus realized it was expected of him to say something after the right moment had already passed. His mate looked impressively more uncomfortable than he could ever remember him seeing.

"**Anyway,"** He tried to brush it off,

"**Do you have any...thoughts...on the, uh, matter?"**

Again, Remus knew he was supposed to say something reassuring, to tell Sirius it was fine by him, but his first thought was a different one.

"**Well," **he was searching for the right words for what he was about to say,

"**Yes, I do actually."**

He took a deep breath and...

"**If you are...that way, couldn't you have found someone better on whom to test out your theory? As much as I hate boosting his ego, James is a handsome bloke."**

"**Prongs?" **Sirius chortled, a trace of laughter in his voice.

"**Why would I want to snog Prongs?" **

When no answer came...

"**He's not the one I fancy!"**

Remus' jaw-dropped.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter, keep them coming! :)<p> 


	3. A Big Mistake

_**Chapter III: A Big Mistake**_

Remus opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, This was turning into a habit, really.

"**Have you gone mad?"**

"**Why would I have to be mad to fancy you?" **He observed the gaping boy with a berating look. To be completely honest, Sirius hadn't woken up that morning planning to admit his undying love for one of his mates. Or coming out of the closet, as a matter of fact. It didn't even occur to him that he was _in _thecloset.

Sirius ventured to consider if he really might be a bit on the daft side, as Prongs every so often suggested. Surely one knows which gender tickles his fancy or not, so to speak.

On the other hand, Sirius had always been a very self-confident boy. Some people, and by 'some' is meant everyone who had ever indulged in a conversation with him and then a few more, would find adjectives such as 'arrogant', 'pompous' and 'vain' more accurate (of course everyone's knowledge of this aspect of him didn't lessen his allure). So it really shouldn't have come off as surprise that he would be attracted to someone who has similar...attributes.

That was, of course, what he told himself to make the situation less shocking, because Remus was completely different both looks and personality-wise.

"**Well, for one, I'm the exact opposite in every way there is of the people you always, "** Remus pursed his lips in distaste, not wanting to use the word he had on mind, but knowing he would have to nevertheless, **"...**_**date.**_**"**

Well, that confirmed Sirius's theory about actually dating various sides of himself. But he hadn't really been on an actual date, in the traditional sense of the word. His 'dates' usually involved cupboards and broom closets or abandoned places. He had only once even taken a girl to Madame Puddifoot's and that was because she looked remarkably like Joan Crawford, about whom Peter was rambling ever since they came back to start their 5th year. The word dating implied a repeated action, which was a rule Sirius never followed through.

"**Moony, I don't date anyone. I take them out, snog them and, in most cases, shag them." **Sirius remarked.

"**Sirius, taking out qualifies as dating."**

"**Not if it's only once." **The other boy promptly assured.

"**...Are you implying something?" **

"**I'm afraid you lost me there...?" **Sirius frowned.

" **'Take them out, snog them and in most cases... ' " **The werewolf did a horrifyingly accurate impression of his friend, paused, blushed and silently muttered,** " 'shag them.' "**

"**I-I..." **Sirius stuttered,** "Well, who's the dirty-minded one now!"**

"**Dirty-minded!"** The sandy-haired boy looked utterly gobsmacked.

"**You're the one who implied something...sort of! I was only drawing conclusion!" **Remus accused weakly.

How could this smug, innuendos-making, his-own-mirror-reflection-loving, up-to-no-good, charming prat accuse the shy, humble and sweet R. J. Lupin in this heinous crime? The nerve! Okay, so Remus might have had a tendency to be over-dramatic in moments of post-accusation. He composed himself, drew breath and continued.

"**And, anyway, what are you going to do about it, eh?" **Remuschallenged.

"**The whole fancying me business?" **He hastily added, giving away his nervousness.

"**What do you suggest I do? I think I missed the part where you said "I fancy you as well, Sirius!", didn't I?"**

This was it. If Remus had any sudden realizations, he was giving him the chance to reveal them. His answer could lead to either very wonderful things or...everything might go downhill...rapidly. In the long run, things would be different. Sirius was unpleasantly aware of his heart pounding in his chest and his head filling with various scenarios of the possible outcome. He felt like he had just come back to life, his body and mind working too intensely. But, while raising his eyes to Remus's, he was starting to feel more and more like a scared, bloody useless cadaver-to-be.

"**F-fancy you back?" **Remus sounded surprised.

"**Sirius...I..." **A million thoughts were racing through his head, he had never thought that he would be having this conversation with anyone, much less Sirius. He found it unbearably difficult to answer, knowing the answer Sirius was hoping for and hating to disappoint his friend.

"**Sirius...,Pads...,I don't like blokes. I mean I like blokes, but not in that way, you know. I'm sorry."** Remus tried to approach this as gently as possible.

"**Hey, but Padfoot, I'm very flattered..."**

Remus' futile attempt to make the atmosphere between them more cheerful somehow made it worse, Sirius distantly mused, quickly renewing his no-care-in-the-world facade. On the inside though, his face, along with his being, not only fell, but crumble to pieces and was eaten by a herd of cattle, which was grazing around the Black residence.

"**Don't feel bad, Moony. I shouldn't have sprung all this on you anyway. You know me, can't keep my mouth shut." **Sirius made his mouth turn up at the corners, a rather bad attempt at smiling, but the best one he could muster at the moment.

"**It's fine!" **Remus assured hurriedly, having lost his eloquence. **"I'm glad you got the whole fancying boys business out in the open..."**

Sirius's mind was in overdrive. What if Remus started to avoid him? To think he would peek at him when they were less than scantily clad (which he had actually done before, but now it would have a completely different implication)? Despite Remus's assurance of the opposite the awkwardness was nearly unbearable.

"**Are we still friends?" **Sirius desperately needed the conformation. If he had bollocked up his friendship with Moony, he would never forgive himself. The loss would be too much.

"**Of course we are, Padfoot!" **Remus confirmed without hesitating for a second. **"I meant what I said. And besides, did you really think I wouldn't accept you being a flaming homosexual when you accepted me being a rampaging beast once a month?" **Remus gave Sirius's shoulder a friendly nudge and smiled.

The latter boy felt a waft of relief washing over him and instinctively hugged his friend. He felt Remus going rigid and released him. He was still smiling although it was a less hearty smile. As Sirius noticed this, as well as Remus absentminded tucking on the sleeves of his sweater, he had a sudden urge to throw himself out the window for his brash stupidity.

"**Well...now, since I'm assuming I'm the only one who knows," **Remus paused, giving a moment for Sirius to correct him, if he was mistaken, **"you can come to me with your boy troubles and...stuff, yes?"**

"**Yeah, whatever is fine by you, Moony." **Sirius awkwardly said. **"I have some unfinished business to tend to...you know, the usual – pranking people. So, " **He sat up straight and moved to stand up.

"**Okay, see you later?"** Remus looked up.

"**Mhm."** Sirius drawled and started toward the door.

Remus was still looking at the place Sirius had stood just a few moments ago with a doomed expression on his face. His shoulders drooped and he miserably sagged down on his bed and pulled up the covers, despite it being only early afternoon. Remus realized that he had just accidentally made a huge, fat, gigantic mistake. Curse his lack of social skill! He meant what he had told Sirius, but he was painfully aware that his actions hadn't brought his words across the way they should have.

The scrawny boy had a lot to think about. And a lot to prove.

* * *

><p>What do you think? I have to apologize for not updating sooner, but I already have written the next chapter, so I will be better next time! ;)<p> 


End file.
